Ella
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: Porque el amor se basa menos en la realidad que en los deseos, y se acaba idolatrando a una persona que realmente no existe...


Era lerda, era absurda, era... en fin, mujer... Un manojo de gracias inútiles. Con su virtud de quita y pon bien prendida del talón ¡y el pecado adherido a sus rótulas! Y en su sombra, el diablo observaba cada movimiento con una mezcla de tedio y astucia, guiaba su peón hacia la destrucción tratando de tentar al rey.

Estaba ganando la partida.

¿Por qué tanto interés en una criatura tan frágil que se vuelve volátil? Hace falta un hombre obstinado para atrapar el viento y uno cruel para quebrarle los pies. No más danzas, no más magia, sólo la realidad prosaica del "y vivieron felices" y lo que quiera que venga después.

Probablemente nada.

Daría la vida por averiguarlo.

Todo gorrión muere en cautividad -también toda rata- y el corazón de Claudio era una jaula que acabaría consumiendo a cualquiera que osara pasar. No en vano los ojos son las puertas del alma, una carretera de un sólo sentido hacia la muerte o la absoluta sumisión.

Ahí, al fondo de sus pupilas, había quedado grabada Esmeralda sin saberlo, destinada al Infierno por el mero hecho de existir.

Nunca más encarcelado tras el esternón- casi derruido por los violentos latidos- el sacerdote se daba por perdido y se entregaba a lo inevitable. Sólo las costillas separaban aún al monstruo del exterior.

No durarían demasiado.

Su pasión la devoraría, él mismo moriría, empachado de lujuria tras más de treinta años de hambre. ¡Sobredosis de felicidad! Una vida de continencia no valía lo que un instante con ella. Pese a todo, se sabía hipócrita hablando de amor.

Y a Claudio nada le irritaba más que los términos inexactos.

A decir verdad, podría haber sido cualquier otra. Bastaba una epidermis cercana, nunca lo bastante próxima para ser algo real; una caricia improbable, sólo insinuada, para estimular su imaginación. Si aquella horrible joven no hubiera nacido, el arcediano no habría tenido grandes problemas para inventársela, a la larga.

El germen del mal estaba sobre todo en sí mismo, pues ya se sabe que la carne huye del misticismo y raramente elige el Cielo sobre la cama.

Inteligente como era, conocía la relación causa-efecto lo bastante como para invertirla. El mejor sofista es aquel que consigue engañarse a sí mismo. Baste saber que siempre fue conocido por su elocuencia...

De ese modo había llegado a la actual situación, dejándose convencer por la parte más oscura de su "yo".

La culpa - había concluído- era de ella. Por ser bella y estúpida en la misma medida; por ser niña y ser mujer, por sus brazos de oro, las tersas mejillas... A cada punción del cilicio, se estremecía de placer.

"Estoy pecando".

Existe una voluptuosidad extrema en obrar mal a sabiendas, en saberse arrastrado hacia la sima. Mirar hacia el Abismo ofrece una engañosa perspectiva de altitud: la que precede a la caída.

Y ésta siempre empieza por enorgullecerse de los propios pecados...

"Nadie ha sucumbido a un vicio tan perverso como el mío. Nadie se ha humillado tanto por amor"

En su soberbia, se comparaba en igualdad con el Primero de los Caídos. Si había de ser malo, tendría que resultar el peor.

Otras veces, en cambio, se consideraba objetivo prioritario del Maligno, un alma cuya pureza pugnaba por corromper. ¡Cómo debía de gozar, viéndole rendido!

Indigno de ella, miserable ante su Dios, podía recrearse en su desgracia hasta quedar de algún modo redimido. ¿Puede un ser humano soportar tanto dolor?

Él mismo había acabado por no saber si era santo o delincuente. La imposibilidad de consumar sus anhelos difumaba la frontera entre el mal y el bien, reduciéndola a un sueño sin apenas consecuencias. Al menos, para él.

El deseo se parecía demasiado al vértigo, hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. Aunque aquel cínico apenas podía mantenerse en pie, se las arreglaba para llegar todavía más lejos en su carrera hacia el precipicio. ¡Sería tan humillante y hermoso someterse al martirio por una causa estúpida, por un ser inferior!

Quería vivir lo que nadie hubiese vivido, la sublimación de todo lo prohibido, corregir una vida malgastada en la virtud. La incertidumbre de no conocer si escaparía al castigo tornaba su insensatez en un juego excitante. Amparado en la oscuridad - de la ciudad, de otros hombres- exploraba voluntariamente los límites de la depravación, demasiado consciente, quizás, de que también se peca con el pensamiento.

Si había de arder en el infierno, que fuese al menos por algo realmente grande. De los pecados mortales, eran suyos al menos tres ¿habría una gran diferencia en condenarse por cinco? Su tolerancia hacia su carne, envoltura mortal, tendía desde hacía días a infinito.

Cualquier teólogo, cualquier matemático o filólogo sabría responder que no hay un valor superior a "para siempre". ¿Qué más daba, en esas circunstancias, cometer uno que los siete?

Su propio relativismo, el recién nacido cinismo le asustaba. Oh, ahora lo sabía... ¡era demasiado sabio para ser bueno!

Lo bastante como para saber, también, que había obrado hasta entonces de forma poco inteligente.

Era preciso ofrecerle algo de amabilidad... Después, la muerte.

* * *

A mi modo de ver las cosas, Claudio es una persona bastante bipolar. Va de un extremo (dejarlo todo por ella, permitir que le golpée, que le insulte) al opuesto ( insultar a la joven, colocarla en situaciones extremas para que no tenga otro remedio que aceptarle... ¡contribuir a su muerte!), por la sencilla razón de que ni él mismo se aclara. No está seguro de qué tipo de persona es, ni de lo que quiere... ¡ha vivido tan poco! Voluntariamente, eso sí.

Es en cierto modo conmovedor que sufra tanto por la posibilidad de pecar - y por no conseguir hacerlo XD- cuando la mayoría de clérigos hacían caso omiso del voto de castidad. Mala persona o no, Claudio Frollo cree en lo que hace... Y esa es su desgracia.

Que Esmeralda sea una niña idealista y algo boba no ayuda en nada a la situación...

Siempre me he preguntado qué habría pasado si la muchacha hubiera transigido. ¿Cuánto habría aguantado Dom Claudio Frollo antes de estrangular a ese ser ruidoso, ignorante y sin conversación? XDDD

Bueno, tras esta pequeña reflexión, sólo me queda decir que espero que les haya gustado, y que agradecería sus opiniones (tanto del fic como de esto último) ya sea en forma de PM o de Review. Los próximos capítulos contendrán diálogo e interacción con otros personajes :)


End file.
